Home
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro's parents died when Tadashi was seven and Hiro was three. And Aunt Cass took them in a year later. But, what happened to them in that one year before Aunt Cass came?


**Home**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Tadashi and Hiro's parents died when Tadashi was seven and Hiro was three. And Aunt Cass took them in a year later. But, what happened to them in that one year before Aunt Cass came?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Loud sirens could be heard everywhere. Blinking red and blue lights from police cars were seen. A long yellow and black police line surrounded a wrecked car. Two heavily injured bodies of a couple in their early thirties were brought to two separated ambulances. While their two kids were crying loudly, calling out for their parents with fear and agony.

 _The parents died. And their sons were sent to orphanage._

 **-oOo-**

Tadashi Hamada had just finished another interview with a childless couple. They seemed nice. And from the look on their faces, he could tell they liked him. He liked them, too. It's just that, something didn't settle right in his heart. Maybe, he was just not ready to replace his parents.

When he walked in the orphanage hall, he was about to pass the play room when something stopped his step. His little brother, Hiro, was being bullied by the other kids again. He saw those bullies hit and kicked Hiro, while the younger one only crouching down, trying to defend himself by blocking the kicks and hits. And what did Tadashi do?

 _He only watched it._

To be honest, the seven years old boy was not a bad kid. Tadashi just didn't really like Hiro ever since he was born three years ago. Their parents' attention was divided with Hiro getting most of their time. It could be called as a jealousy. Tadashi didn't hate Hiro, but he didn't like his little brother at the same time. He wasn't sure why.

After the bullies felt satisfied, they went away from Hiro with laughs. He approached Hiro and took out his hand. "Are you okay?" Tadashi asked quietly. Hiro nodded as he took his big brother's hand and stood up.

"How's your interview going, Dashi?" Hiro asked with a smile.

"It was fine. They like me," Tadashi answered with a shrug.

Hiro hummed, "All of them like you, but why are you still here? You could have gone to your new home already."

For most adults, what Hiro said was not something usual to be heard from a three years old kid. But for Tadashi, it was different. Hiro was born a genius. So, it wasn't a shock for him if his little brother could understand their circumstances right now. Still, the unsettle thing in his heart came back again, and he didn't know why.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm still waiting for the right couple to adopt me. How about you? You had an interview yesterday."

"It was fine," Hiro said, quietly.

Tadashi tilted his head. He didn't believe Hiro somehow. "Tell me the truth." Hiro pouted, "I'm not likable like you, Dashi. I knew they didn't want me. Not a big deal, though. I need more time to find the right couple who likes me and can handle my brain."

"I guess you're right."

He was a bit startled when Hiro hugged him. "Dashi, even though we will be apart, please don't forget about me, okay?" Tadashi could feel the desperate on Hiro's tone. He sighed and ruffled the messy hair, "I won't. Be good to your new family okay?" Hiro looked up with a smile and nodded.

"I love you, Dashi," Hiro said before he let go of the hug.

 _And Tadashi didn't say anything._

 **-oOo-**

One night, Tadashi found Hiro staring at the sky, wide awake after midnight. "Hiro, why are you awake?"

Hiro turned his head toward Tadashi and said, "Trying to find which stars mom and dad's are." For some reason, his heart ached a bit. He just ignored it. He sat beside Hiro while Hiro continued looking up the sky.

Looking at his brother, Tadashi lost in his thought. He always thought that Hiro was to blame for their parents' death. If he hadn't asked for gummy bears, they wouldn't take a turn and got hit by the truck. He was the cause of their death. As much as he wanted to hate him, he couldn't. And he still didn't know why.

Later on, Tadashi carried Hiro to his bed after seeing how sleepy the little one was. In that orphanage, one room had two beds. And because they were brothers, the orphanage staffs put them in the same room. Tadashi didn't like sharing a room, especially with Hiro. But since it was only for a while until they got adopted, he tried to bear with it.

 **-oOo-**

It had been six months since the brothers came to that orphanage. Tadashi got a lot of interviews from the couples who wanted to adopt him. He felt good because a lot of couples liked him and wanted to adopt him. He would get a second chance to live like normal kids after he got adopted, even though the couple wouldn't be his real parents. He just needed to choose which couple he would want to go with.

After he finished with his interview, Hiro ran to him and hugged him, "Dashi! How's your interview?"

"It's good. A lot of couples like me. How about you?"

"Some of them like me. Maybe we will get adopted soon," Hiro said cheerfully.

Unlike him, Hiro didn't get that many interviews. Sometimes he wondered why. Well, Hiro was sure a cute kid. He's also a genius with a bright future. He was also nice. But why didn't he get interviews from a lot of childless couple as many as he did?

Hiro said some of them liked him, though. Maybe he was right. They would get adopted soon.

 _Maybe._

 **-oOo-**

A few days later, when Tadashi just got back from school, he overheard the staffs' conversation.

"Are you sure nobody wants to adopt Hiro?" one of the staff asked.

Tadashi's eyes widened when he heard that. _'What?'_

"Yeah. I tried to talk to the couples he had interviews with, they said they didn't want him anymore. Saying that he's not what they imagine looks like," another staff said.

"How about the couples his brother's had interviews with?"

"I tried to talk to them, too. But they said, they only want Tadashi, even though I know they actually can adopt both."

"But.., why? Hiro is a nice kid. He's also smart. That boy deserves a home and family, too!"

"I know. Even some of them said Hiro looks like a kid who will bring troubles for them."

"Oh my God.., that's so cruel. They shouldn't have said that! Hiro is such a sweet boy. He wouldn't be a bad kid if they just raise him right!"

"We can only hope for the best for him. If they don't want him, that's fine. I don't want him to get adopted by a family who doesn't even want him. They might treat him bad and I don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his room and found Hiro sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. Hiro's eyes were brightened when he saw Tadashi, "Dashi!"

Just as when Hiro tried to hug him, Tadashi opened his mouth, "Why did you lie to me?" Hiro looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You said there are couples who like you and you will be adopted soon. Why did you lie?" Tadashi asked, rising his voice a bit.

Hiro avoided Tadashi's eyes, "I didn't lie."

"You lied!" Tadashi snapped at him, still trying to keep his voice so the others wouldn't heard him but loud enough for his brother to hear. "I heard the staffs earlier, saying that no one wants you. That after those interviews you had, they changed their mind and not wanting to adopt you anymore. Did you know that the couples I had interviews with don't want to adopt you either?"

"Yes," Hiro answered quietly, still avoiding Tadashi's eyes.

Tadashi noticed this and held Hiro's face so their eyes met each other. "Tell me, why did you lie to me?" Tadashi's expression was hard. Hiro knew his big brother was mad, and maybe disappointed too.

Hiro's eyes looked at Tadashi sadly, "Dashi, you don't like me, do you?"

Tadashi was shocked at his question, "Wha-what's with that question?!"

"Please, answer me, Dashi."

Tadashi let go off his hands and averted his eyes somewhere else. "I don't hate you."

"But you don't like me, either," Hiro added, which made Tadashi looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you-"

"I always know," Hiro cut him, "I always know, Dashi. I'm a genius after all. But I chose to keep it to myself."

His little brother knew. He always knew. Tadashi felt how foolish he was to think that his feeling about his own little brother could be kept as a secret forever. Tadashi's hands fell to his side slowly.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered.

Hiro shook his head, "No need to apologize, Dashi. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then, why did you lie to me?"

It took a moment before Hiro answered Tadashi's question. "I.. just want to see you happy," Hiro said in a low voice.

"Happy?" Tadashi felt confused.

The younger one nodded. "As far as I remember, you never looked really happy. Even until now. And now, that mom and dad couldn't be here with us anymore, you look unhappy more. I'm always thinking, that, if I didn't ask for gummy bears, mom and dad would still be here with us and we wouldn't be here, waiting to be adopted."

Hiro stared at Tadashi sadly, "It's my fault that they're gone. It's my fault that you're not happy. I just think if you get a new home and family, and live far away from me, you would be happy. I love you, Dashi. I just want you to be happy even if we would never meet again. That's all."

When Hiro had finished telling him the truth, Tadashi couldn't say a word. He stared at his little brother, who somewhat looked more mature than his age. Even more mature than him, his own big brother! Doubt was swarming inside him. It clenched his heart, and somehow, it hurt him.

 _'Do I really hate him? No. Do I really dislike him that much? No. Isn't it just a pure jealousy of a big brother toward his little brother? Yes. No, I don't hate him nor dislike him. I love him, as much as he loves me!'_

Tadashi's eyes became teary and he pulled Hiro into his arms. He hugged him really tight, as if he didn't want to lose him. Tears finally rolled down on his cheeks. Hiro could hear Tadashi's faint sobs. He looked panic.

"Da-Dashi? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?!" Hiro asked, confused and panic at the same time.

Tadashi pulled away from the hug and shook his head. Hiro reached out his small hand and tried to wipe the tears from Tadashi's face. He looked worried, seeing his big brother crying like that. He had never seen Tadashi cried before. Except when they lost their parents.

"You shouldn't do that to me, Hiro," Tadashi told him softly.

Hiro was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Hiro, I'm your big brother. I should be the one doing that for you. Not the other way around. Do you really think I feel happy with you doing that? No, Hiro, I don't. It makes me sad, thinking that I will leave my little brother alone here."

"But, if you have a new home and family, you will be happy."

Tadashi shook his head, "No. I won't feel happy. I don't want to leave you here. If they don't want to take you, too, then I don't want to be adopted by them. I would rather not be adopted and stay here with you than getting adopted and leave you here."

"No! Dashi, you shouldn't do that! Dashi deserves a new home, a new family!" Hiro protested at him as he gripped Tadashi's shirt tightly.

Looking down at his little brother, Tadashi's eyes became softer and his hands held Hiro's hands. "So do you, Hiro. But I don't want to do that. You know what? You are my family. And for me, there is no home without you by my side. If I would never get adopted because I choose to stay here with you, then I'm fine with it. It's my job as your big brother to make sure you're happy and safe from harm's way."

Tadashi crouched down, still holding Hiro's hands and eyes staring at Hiro's eyes. "I don't feel like to have a new home without my cute nagging little brother there. And you must remember that Hamada brothers always stick together no matter what. Even if you think you're doing something to make me happy, I want you to know that you can never get rid of me from your life even in a million years. I'm your big brother, you're my little brother, and we are a family. Don't forget about that."

Hiro stared at Tadashi, surprised to hear such a kind and loving words from the big brother he thought never loved him. His eyes became teary and he hugged Tadashi. He started crying there. Tadashi hugged him back, rubbing Hiro's back gently.

"Dashi, I'm sorry. Is it a selfish thing if I want you to stay with me and never leave me?" Hiro asked in the middle of his cry.

"No, Hiro. It's not. Maybe it sounds like one, but it's a good thing. You're my little brother after all."

Tadashi kept on hugging his little brother, and Hiro cried in his arms for a while. He didn't mind that. Somehow, it felt like Hiro needed him so bad and being dependant on him. For him, it felt really good.

"I love you, Dashi. Please, don't leave me," Hiro said in his sobs.

Hearin that, Tadashi smiled gently, "I love you, too, Hiro. I promise you, I will never leave you, no matter what."

 _For the first time in his life, Tadashi finally said 'I love you' to Hiro. The little brother he once didn't like. And he felt really happy about that._

 **-oOo-**

Since that day, Tadashi always refused to be adopted by the couples who wanted to adopt him. He even refused to continue an interview after he found out the couple didn't want to adopt Hiro, too. He didn't mind about not getting adopt as long as he could stay by Hiro's side. He would always choose Hiro first.

Tadashi also started protecting Hiro from bullies. And he always made sure Hiro was alright and ate his food right. He did things a big brother should to Hiro. It was weird at first. But he could manage.

 _Tadashi was happy with that._

 **-oOo-**

Several months later, when it was almost a year since the Hamada brothers lived in the orphanage and also near Tadashi's eighth birthday, their mom's little sister, Aunt Cass, came to the orphanage searching up for them. She looked really happy and had tears of joy on her face when she found them there. She immediately ran toward them and hugged them really tight. According to her story, she just found out about their parents' death after she came back from Setagaya a week ago. She searched for them right after she bought a house and got news about where the two of them lived at the moment.

The staffs were really happy that their relative came and took them in. Aunt Cass became their legal guardian three days later and the brothers went home with her. When they arrived at her house, the house was not big. But not small either. For them, as long as they weren't separated from each other, it was paradise.

"This house only has two bed rooms. Not that big for you two, but is it okay if you two shared a room for a while? Just until we figure out about what to do with that," Aunt Cass told them apologetically.

"It's fine, Aunt Cass. We don't mind about sharing a room," Tadashi said, trying to assured her. Hiro also nodded in agreement.

It relieved Aunt Cass a little. But after they had dinner, Hiro found the big attic and showed it to Tadashi. The attic was indeed pretty big. They got an idea about making the attic as their shared room and asked Aunt Cass about it. She wasn't sure about that idea at first, but they insisted it was alright and they wanted it.

Being a good aunt she was, Aunt Cass finally agreed to make the attic as their room. The brothers squealed in joy. The attic turned to be their room three days later after they cleaned it up and arranged their beds and some bedroom furniture. The first night they sleep in their new room, Hiro climbed up to Tadashi's bed and they cuddled to each other. It felt nice. They had a really good dream that night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tadashi and Hiro Hamada felt happy with their new home._

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I hope I can leave the feels in this short fic. I had this idea since like two weeks ago and just started writing it yesterday. It could be multiple-chapters, but since I have** **a lot** **of multiple-chapters stories I have to finish, I think it's better to make this one a oneshot. If you noticed, yeah, I'm kinda less active at writing stories. I'm still waiting for the hype for this fandom comes back again like when the movies first came out. Until next time~**


End file.
